Crimson Knight
by Axelt
Summary: Elesis, a knight who believes in Chivalry and all that is good. But, how far will her resolve take her? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is just pure fiction; game verse.

Character Classes for reference:  
Elsword – Sheath knight

Raven – no job advance

Rena – no job advance

Aisha – Battle magician

Chung – no job advance

Ara – no job advance

Elesis – Saber knight

Eve – code Electra

Chapter 1 – Revelations and Happenings

After saving Raven from being brainwashed by the Nasod, the El company decided to go back to Elder village after hearing that their newest member,Ara, got lost in Wally's castle.

It has already been a year after Wally's defeat in Besma. His castle is now abandoned, but for some unknown reason,Ara found her way there instead of going directly to Elder to meet up with Echo.

"Ara got lost, huh? And we were supposed to visit sis after this, too…" Elsword complained.

"Come on, we have to help her" said Raven.

"I never thought Miss Ara has a bad sense of direction!" Chung said jokingly.

"Maybe I should give her a nasod map…" said Eve.

After checking in at an inn, Elsword, who just got his job advanced as a Sheath Knight, took it upon himselfto find Ara, and only telling Rena of his departure.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Rena asked.

"Don't worry I think I'm more than capable enough to find a black-haired girl with a fox hairpin in an abandoned castle." Elsword replied jokingly.

"Hey, don't get too cocky! Even though you can wield two swords, your form is still not that good." Raven exclaimed.

"Yah! Abandoned castles can be home to many dangerous creatures." Aisha said.

Before leaving Elsword, looked at his companions and said "By the way, where's Chung and Eve?"

"Oh, Chung? He went to Lenphad. He said his destroyer needs repairs and Eve went to Echo to know more about that code she was talking about." Rena replied.

Elsword nodded and said, "When Chung returns, tell him to meet me at Wally's castle. I need him to break open the treasure box that I wasn't able to open and Banthus' cave".

"You're still not over that huh… Ok. I'll tell him." Rena replied and Elsword soon took off.

Upon reaching Wally's castle,Elsword already saw an orange spear going back and forth behind the lower castle walls. He then shouted, "Ara! Over here!"

Ara, a bit surprised replied, "Elsword is that really you? Help me! "

Elsword sighed and said "With your spear you can literally vault your way over the wall!"

"Oh right… ok then!" Ara replied.

After vaulting over the wall Ara, sighed in relief.

"Ok… now we just need to wait for Chung-ie and it's off to the treasure box!" Elsword said.

"I just remembered something! I found a door leading to an underground chamber while I was lost inside the castle."Ara suddenly exclaimed.

Elsword was interested in this secret door Ara was talking about, and without second thoughts, decided to explore.

Upon entering the door, they discovered that it wasn't just a chamber, but a secret laboratory.

"Wow, I didn't know there was an area like this here…" Elsword whispered in amazement.

Elsword noticed that Ara was fidgeting and asked "Whats wrong? Are you scared?"

Ara replied with a shaking voice "No, it's not that I'm scared, it's just that I have a bad feeling about this…"

Elsword replied in a confident voice, "Come on, what's the worst that could happen?!"

Suddenly,they started hearing loud metallic footsteps.  
"What the hell was that!?"Elsword shouted.

"I don't know," Ara replied.

A mysterious voice suddenly shouted, "WHO DARES ENTER MY LABORATORY!?"

Elsword in shock said, "That voice… it can't be… WALLY!"

"Wally? You mean that old guy you guys defeated a year ago?" Ara said in shock.

"AHH! IF IT ISN'T ELSWORD! THE KID WHO DETROYED EVERYTHING I HAD, AND WHAT'S THIS?! YOU BROUGHT A NEW FRIEND! GOOD NOW YOU DON'T HAVE TO DIE ALONE!"

Wearing a robotic suite Wally charged atAra immediately, but Elsword blocked his attack and said, "Stay her out of this! It's me you want not her!"

"AHAHAHA! YOUR DEATH WONT BE ENOUGH BOY! YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING I HAD NOW I'LL DESTROY YOURS!" Wally screamed in madness.

"If that's how it is, then come at me!Ara, assist me!" Elsword exclaimed. "Y-Y-Yes!" Ara replied.

The battle raged on, but as time passed,they noticed that none of their attacks are doing any damage to Wally.

"What the hell… all those attacks and no damage…"Elsword whimpered.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE MY NEW ARMOR?! PRETTY NEAT HUH?! IT'S MADE OF THE TOUGHEST METAL IN ELRIOS JUST TO REPEL THAT BLADE OF YOURS!" Wally shouted manically.

"This is not looking good…I'm almost spent…"Ara said, exhausted.

"I know… We have to run for now… On my signal, make a break for the exit…" Elsword whispered.

"NOW!" and they ran.

"WHAT IS THIS? LEAVING SO SOON!?" Wallly said. "TAKE THIS AS A PARTING GIFT!"

Wally launched multiple warheads at Elsword and Ara.

"Son of a…!" Elsword swung his sword and manages to deflect the warheads that was aimed at tried to do the same but two warheads managed to hit her back

"AHHH!" Ara screamed in pain.

"ARA!" Just before Elswordcould approach Ara, Wally rushed in and bombarded both of them with cannons. Ara fell unconscious, and Elsword was still standing, but battered.

"HAHAHA! HOW DO YOU LIKE IT BOY?" Wally exclaimed.

"Darn it…! I am not going down that easily!"

Elsword charged at Wally, hoping that he could turn the tides. Elsword kept attacking but nothing was happening. He just kept taking hits from Wally until he can no longer stand "Uughh…"

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO BOY?!" Wally said provokingly.

Ara, now conscious, tried to stand up. "E-Elsword…"

"STAY DOWN GIRL! I WILL KILL THE BOY FIRST BEFORE KILLING YOU!" Wally shouted as he fired cannonballs to her.

He, then, tossed and pummeledElsword's unconscious body. Ara, unable to stand, just watched as Wally kills Elsword slowly. She managed to gather enough force to shout, "STOOOP!"

But nothing happened and Wally still battered Elsword's half dead body, until loud cannon shots broke the ceiling. Wally stopped and said, "HMMM WHAT WAS THAT"

Suddenly, missiles came out from the smoke and hit Wally.

"WHAT THE!?"

The smoke cleared, and much to his surprise, it was a white knight holding a cannon.

Ara faintly said, "Chung…thank…goodness…" and finally faint.

"KNIGHT I DON'T KNOW IF YOU'RE AWARE OF THIS BUT YOUR MISSILES DID NOTHING" Wally said.

"Don't be so sure about that." Chung replied.

At that moment Chung quickly reloads his destroyer and fires another barrage.

"HA! IS THAT ALL? I'LL HAVE TO KILL YOU AS WELL!"

But, as Wally tried to move, he realized that Chung's missiles have done enough damage to destroy his weapons.

"Did nothing, you say?" Chung said sarcastically.

"DAMN YOU! THE HITS FROM THE BRAT MIGHT HAVE DONE MORE DAMAGE THAN I THOUGHT…" then Wally turns his head at Elsword.

"I GUESS THOSE INJURIES WILL HAVE TO DO." then turns his head back at Chung.

"HEAR ME KNIGHT, I WILL RETURN TO KILL THIS BRAT AND YOU, BUT UNTIL THEN, I'LL LET YOU LIVE." Wally suddenly rocketed out.

Chung rushes to Elsword's and Ara's aid, and contacts the rest of the gang using the communicator that Eve made.

"Hello, Eve. It's Chung. Bring everyone at Wally's castle… It's Elsword and Ara…both of them are in critical condition…"


	2. Chapter 2

Writers note: some characters are just made up a perfect example is the lizardman shaman Bezim so if you don't recognize the character from the original story it's probably because you haven't seen him/her or he/she is made up by me.

Chapter 2 – The Red Knight

Meanwhile in Velder, Elsword's sister Elesis is just preparing to leave for Elder.

"Are you really sure about leaving? You know there's a lot of work to do here in Velder?" Vanessa said.

"As if I could break a promise that I made to my dimwitted brother" Elesis replied jokingly.

"I remember the first time you came here in Velder asking if you could join the ranks, and now look at you…you're already a saber knight" Vanessa said while reminiscing.

"I still have a lot to learn though" Elesis replied.

After a few laughs Elesis left, as a sign that she will return to Velder she left her favorite sword with Vanessa.

On her way to Elder Elesis spots a group of thieves mugging a woman and her child. The leader of the thieves was holding the child as hostage,

"Come on lassy! Spit out the gold and we won't harm a single hair on your daughter" said the leader of the thieves.

"PLEASE! I already gave you all I had…there's nothing left for me to spare…" said the woman desperately begging.

"All you have? You still have that necklace don't you? Hand it over!" the other thieve exclaimed.

"No please! Anything but this…this was a gift to me by my late husband!" said the woman in despair. "Is that so? Then your daughter will have to be blind for the rest of her life!" said the leader of the thieves.

Just before he could stick the knife into the child's eye Elesis managed to stop the leaders arm and said

"A grown man trying to blind a poor girl…you disgust me…".

The thieve leader in shock broke loose of Elesis's grip and said

"And just who do you think you are!".

Elesis unsheathed her blade and said

"Me? I'm just a Red head with a sense of chivalry"

At that moment Elesis strikes with utmost agility and swordsmanship taking down one thief at a time trying to minimize as much damage as possible. And in a flash the battle ended with the thieves running for their lives afraid of another beating.

"Low lives…" Elesis whispered in triumph

"Are you guys ok?" She asked.

"Yes we're fine, thank you! How could we ever repay you?" The woman said.

"No need ma'am I'm just trying to help" Elesis replied.

"Lady! Lady! Thank you for saving me" the little girl said happily.

"Just call me sister, Lady is a bit too formal" Elesis replied with a smile.

"Sister, I have nothing to give you as thanks…but I do have this shiny rock I found a while ago, you can have it" said the little girl.

"Oh no, helping you was more than enough, I don't need to be rewarded" humbly said Elesis.

"No! I want you to keep it" the little girl exclaimed with a frown.

"I don't much of a choice do I… I'll take it as a gift from you ok?"

Elesis replied and the little girl nodded as she gave Elesis rock. Suddenly Elesis noticed something, that it was no ordinary rock it was a dark Elshard

"Indeed...its' best if I keep this…".

"What's the matter sister?" the little girl asked,

"oh it's nothing" Elesis said with a smile.

And so the woman and her daughter gave their gratitude and Elesis left for her journey once again.

While traveling through the Bethma region Elesis held the shard up high and said

"What was this thing doing there in the first place?"

While thinking deeply she accidentally tripped on a cactus and fell into a small cave.

"Gah! At least let me trip on a rock not on a cactus!" Elesis shouted.

As she got back on her feet she began to scan her surroundings then finally said

"Looks like I didn't fall far from the path. Lucky me I guess"

As she climbed her way out of the cave a faint voice suddenly spoke

"Hello there Girl, would you like to see your future?"

In shock Elesis shouted

"What?! Where?! Who goes there!"

Then an old lizard man shaman revealed himself and said

"Sorry I do have a bad habit of scaring people".

Elesis stares at the shaman's weird head gear and says

"I can see why…".

"I am the Shaman called, Bezim, and you are?" the Shaman asked.

"Elesis, a knight of Velder" Elesis answered.

"Elesis…Where have I heard that before…"said the shaman

"Oh you've probably heard the title Red haired knight" said Elesis.

"No no it's not that…AH! You must be related with that Elsword fellow" said the shaman.

Shocked and confused Elesis asked

"You know my brother?"

"Well he did fall in my cave, I guess blood is thicker than water huh?" said the shaman in a joking tone.

"Ok…so you heard my name from him?" asked Elesis.

"He fell unconscious and started muttering "Elesis…Elesis…sister where are you…" like a lost infant" said the shaman

"I had to go to the village just to ask Cha Cha Buch for assistance".

Elesis cringed and said "that baby…" she faced the shaman and said "what were you saying a while ago?"

"Ah! Right as I was saying would you like me to give you a hint about your future?" said the shaman.

"Normally I don't dig these types of things, but sure what could possibly go wrong?" said Elesis.

"Ok give me your hand" said the shaman, as the shaman held Elesis's hand his eyes started to glow.

"So what do you see?" asked Elesis.

"Your future looks promising you shall grow to be a better swordsman and…oh my…" said the Shaman in a worried tone.

"What? What do you see?" exclaimed Elesis

At that moment the shaman quickly let go of Elesis's hand and said

"Oh dear, Elesis I can't tell you directly what I saw but all I could say is that whatever lies ahead be strong and don't lose yourself for your future is difficult one…" the shaman said in a serious tone.

Confused of what the Shaman said Elesis sudden shouts

"If my future is a difficult one, then I shall face it with my sword and my head held high!".

The shaman looks at Elesis in the eye and said "I admire your resolve but it never hurts to be conscious of the things happening around you". Speechless of how serious the shaman was Elesis could do nothing but nod in agreement. Before leaving the cave the shaman said to Elesis "be careful of what is ahead child" Elesis replied "ok, I'll keep that in mind". As Elesis fade into the distnace the shaman whispered "A will eroded in despair, a mind drowned in regret, and a sword carved in blood…Elesis I can only pray for your safety".

Elesis finally reached her destination, the town of Elder and the first person she sees is Rena standing near the town hall.

"Hey, Rena was it? How's it going?" said Elesis.

"Miss Elesis long time no see…" said Rena.

Elesis looks at Rena and notice that she was crying, Elesis asked

"What's wrong did something happen? Is it my brother because that guy always gets into trouble" Elesis said in a calm tone.

Then Rena replied

"Y-yes, it's Elsword and he's in *sobs*a critical condition".

Elesis went silent for a while and finally says

"yup, that guy really sure knows how to attract danger huh…"

She looks at Rena again and sees that her eyes are swollen from crying Elesis realizes that something did happen to Elsword and said

"Rena can you take me to where Elsword is?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I was having a mental block when I made this chapter so it might not be as good as I expected…**

Chapter 3 – Torn asunder

Rena andElesis ran to the inn where Elsword was. As they reached their destination Rena paused for a while and said, "Miss Elesis…whatever happens, please…don't show that you're sad…or worried…"

Elesis was lost in words; all she can do is nods her head in reply.

They enteredthe inn and the first person they saw was Chung, sitting on the floor, silent, with his hand on his face, whispering, "If only I went in sooner…"

They walked at the hall and saw Raven, Aisha, and Eve. Raven was deep in thought, with his arms crossed, and right next to himwas Aisha, sitting on a chair, crying, with her hair disarranged. Eve was standing near the balcony; her face was emotionless but tears were rolling down her cheeks.

While walking down the corridor Rena said to Elesis, "The shock was even more than we could handle…"

Elesis, trying to keep positive, replied, "Elsword has a head sturdier than a rock; his injuries can't be that bad right?"

Rena just kept silent,as if she didn't hear anything. Along their way, they saw an elf coming towards them. The elf happens to be the healer that Rena asked for assistance.

"How is he?" Rena asked.

The healer shook her head and replied, "I did all I can, there nothing else I could do…I apologize…"

Rena tried to hold back her tears and finally said, "What about Ara?"

"Her condition is stable physically…but not mentally…She keeps blaming herself for what happened." said the healer.

"Leave her to me, thank you for your assistance wise elder." Replied Rena.

The healer then accompanied them through the corridor. Elesis became anxious realizing that the situation was nothing to stay positive about. As they approach the room where Elsword was, they heard whisper coming from the door. When Rena opened the door, they saw Ara; wrapped in bandages, in a corner saying

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry… I'm sorry" over and over again.

Rena approached Ara and said, "It's not your fault, we should have known better…" trying to comfort her.

Elesiskept walking straight and finally sawElsword, bedridden.

Elesis could only gasp in shock.

Elsword heardElesis' gasp but unable to tell who it was and said, "Who's…there…?" while desperately trying to see who was there.

Elesis was confused. She was standing in front of Elsword, but why couldn't he tell it was her? The healer walked beside Elesis and said, "His vision is now impaired. He can barely tell who's in front but he could still hear you clearly."

Elesis immediately shouted, "Brother!"

Elswordrecognized her voice and said, "Sis…is that you?"

Elesis rushed to Elsword's side and quickly grabbed his hand saying, "Yes, It's me Elesis, your sister."

Elsword forced a smile and says "I can never mistake… your awfully loud voice for anyone else."

"Idiot…"Elesis replied

Elesis notices that Elsword's hand was getting heavier, she immediately asks

"Who did this to you!?"

"It was Wally…"Elsword answered.

"Wally isn't he dead?!"Elesis Exclaimed

Rena walks behind Elesis and says "That's what we thought…all this time he was hiding under his castle preparing for his revenge…Elsword and Ara was able to find his lab but was overwhelmed by Wally's technology…both of them were hurt but only Elsword suffered the worst…"

Elsword tries to remove the tension said  
"Never mind, Chung was able to get him good I doubt Wally would come back for more…"

Elesis and Rena pauses for a while, finally Elesissaid

"Are you going to be alright?"

Elsword just forces a smile in reply. Rena immediately runs out of the room. The healer then places her hand on Elesis's shoulder and said "His injuries are severe…it's only a matter of time before his internal organs fails on him…"

Upon hearing this, Elesis loses her composure

"No, no, no! This can't be true…Right Elsword? Right?! "

Again Elsword just forces a smile but this time he coughs heavily and blood is seen dripping from his lip. Elesis shouts "Elsword!"

Elsword reaches for Elesis's cheek

"Sis you remember the time when you saved me from a bear when we were little?"

"Y-yes" replied Elesis trying to remain calm

"You sure showed that bear who's boss" said Elsword then suddenly coughs

"Elsword you don't have to…" just before Elesis could finish Elsword interrupts saying

"You remember the time I fell into that hole near the village?"

Elesis trying to hold back her tears, nods and replies "yes I remember, you were missing for hours it got me scared I kept searching the village until I remember that you have an unusually way of attracting danger that's when I found the hole you fell in"

Elsword giggles "You don't know how relieved I was when I saw you."

"I also know that your toughyou can survive a slap from that nasod girl. Eve was it?" said Elesis

"Hehehe…she sure hits hard" said Elsword

"I know you'll be alright because you're my brother you're sturdy or even sturdier than me" said Elesis

"Sister…I'm happy that I was able to see you for the last time but now I want to rest …" said Elsword smiling.

"No this isn't the last time we'll see each other, you'll be there when I get promoted into a Grand Master right?" said Elesis in desperation

"I'm sorry sister…I am thankful that I had a sister like you and wonderful companions like them…" Elsword closes his eyes "But now…this is farewell…" Elsword suddenly stops breathing.

Elesis quickly hold's Elsword's hand and tries to wake him up as if he was sleeping

"Elsword! This has to be a Joke right?! Come on…wake up…wake up you dummy!"

Elesis was still hoping to get a response from Elsword but then she loses her grip, and Elsword's hand falls in dead weight. Realizing that Elswordis dead,Elesis falls on her knees.

"This can't be happening…this is just a nightmare…" Elesis said in denial as see looks at the healer.

The healer closes her eye's refusing to respond. Elesis loses all hope and begins to cry then shouts "Elsword!"

The entire El crew heard Elesis scream and realizes that Elsword has passed away everyone burst into tears.

A few day have passed since Elsword's death. After Elsword's funeral the entire El Company gathered at Elsword's tomb except Ara due to her having a mental breakdown is now staying with the healer.

"What now…" said Aisha

"I think it's best if we kept on searching for the elCrystals like we used to" said Rena trying to keep positive

"I agree, I think that's what mister Elsword would want" said Chung trying to back up Rena

"And wait for someone to else die!" said Eve

"Eve?!" Aisha said while looking atElesis

"Eve has a point we can't suffer a death of another companion…" said Raven in agreement

Rena and Aisha fell silent.

"But...we can still…" before Chung could finish, Raven suddenly said "Don't thinks it's for the best!" he pauses for a brief moment.

"Chung don't you have to find a way to save Hamel?" said Raven

Chung in sling his head unable to say anything because Raven was right.

"Rena, Aisha you were looking for the Elcrystals before you met Elsword"

"And Eve you're planning on reviving your race"

"Indeed" Eve said without doubts

"I still have to gather have to gather by band of mercenaries" said Raven

"What about you Elesis?"

Elesis looks at Raven with her life less eyes and said "I…don't know anymore…" Elesis turns her attention back to Elsword's tomb "I…don't have a reason to fight anymore…"

Raven was furious, he grabbed Elesis's collar and said "Screw your reason! My crew died while trying to rescue me! And one of them was my fiancée! Do you see me sulking?!"

"Calm down Raven!" said Rena

Elesis didn't reply, she was only trying to powerlessly break free of Raven's grip. Raven in disappointment lets go of Elesis and said

"Weren't you a knight in Velder? And knights are supposed to fulfill their duties whatever the cost!"

Still life less Elesis said "My sword… is still with Vanessa…"

"Don't use your loss as an excuse to ignore your duty instead use your loss a reminder to wants important." said Raven

"A…knight…of Velder…" said Elesis

Everyone was silent for a brief moment then Aisha spoke

"So this is it?"

"I guess so" said Eve

Chung suddenly shouts "Everyone! We might part ways! But please don't let this be the last time we see each other! "

Rena smiles and pats Chung in the head and said "Don't worry I never forget my friends". Everyone smiles in agreement except Raven and Elesis. With that everyone said their farewells and left. Elesis stayed for a while and finally walks away planning to go back to Velder hoping to find a reason to keep fighting.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay I was so busy with something else that I didn't have time to make the 4th chapter and I was having mental blocks so please do tell me if you see some story inconsistency, and I will try to correct it soon as possible

Chapter 4 – Solace

The shock of Elswrod's death haunts the mind of Elesis as she blames herself for not being there when her brother needed her the most. Still she finds herself traveling back to Velder in hopes of finding another reason to live. She just kept moving forward without even thinking where she is or what is happening around her. Along the way Elesis stumbled upon a village she decided to stop and rest there for while.

As she walked near a village Elesis suddenly collapsed still conscious she whispers to herself

"That's right…It's been a week since I last slept…." Then finally faints

Moments later Elesis wakes up and finds herself on a bed inside a room

"What…where am I?" Muttered Elesis

"ohh so your finally awake pong? You've been sleeping for 2 days. You gave us quite the scare when we found you near the village entrance pong"

"2 days….Were you the one who helped me?" said Elesis.

She turned her head expecting to see the person but she saw no one.

"Down here pong"

Elesis looked down and saw that it wasn't human but a Ponggo

"Hello pong, my name Adel I am the chief of this village pleasure to meet you pong" said Adel

Elesis still bewildered replied "A pleasure to meet you too sir my name is Elesis I'm a knight of Velder. Thank you for helping me back there"

"Not at all pong, but I do have a question" said Adel

"What is it Sir?"

"How on earth did you get here pong?" Asked Adel

"I was traveling when I found this village sir, I didn't know such a place existed" Elesis replied

"hmmm it is true that we rarely get visitors pong…but enough of that my question is HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" said Adel

Elesis was confused "what do you mean Sir?"

"This place is a floating island it's impossible to get here on foot unless…" Adel looks at Elesis "do you have an airship pong?"

"Sorry no I don't Sir" replied Elesis

"Then how did you get here pong?" questioned Adel

Elesis tries to remember until she finally gets something

"I do remember walking into a cliff only to be saved by a tree dangling near the edge of another cliff"

"A tree pong? I'm pretty sure that the trees here don't grow near the edge pong…" said Adel

"But if I remember correctly the tree looks burnt maybe it was hit by lighting and rolled over?" said Elesis

"I don't think that's possible…" Then Adel realized something "was the burnt part in the middle of the tree pong?"

"Hmmmm…Yes I think" replied Elesis

"Then it wasn't hit by lighting it was shot by a cannon pong!" Adel exclaimed

"With a cannon? I don't think cannons are that mobile sir a laser beam may seem like a better choice" said Elesis

"I know someone who brings a cannon with him as his weapon pong. What's his name again? Ummm…AH! It's Chung pong!" said Adel

"Chung? I've heard that name before…can you tell me more about him" said Elesis

"Chung is a part of the El search party he's the guy wearing white armor and holding a massive cannon he call Destroyer pong" replied Adel

The moment Elesis heard El search party the mild relief was replace with anxiety but she still tried to force a smile. Adel noticed Elesis's sudden change of reaction

"This El search party you speak of… who are the other members aside from Chung?" asked Elesis

"umm let's see pong, there's the shady looking fellow with the nasod arm; Raven, A jolly mage who claims to be a genius; Aisha, the silent little miss with the pair of drones; Eve, the kind hearted elf archer who's a total monster when angry; Rena, and the swordsman with the red hair who aims to be stronger; Elsword . The five of them crash landed a ship into the outskirts of town and they helped us push the corrupted nasods out of our village pong. All of them where good people pong. Although they were quite loud…and destructive pong." said Adel

Suddenly every grief that Elesis thought she had forgotten returned and she suddenly broke into tears.

"Huh? Was there something I said pong?!" Adel said panicking

For a brief moment Elesis stopped crying

"I'm sorry *sobs* it's nothing…something just got caught up in my eye" said Elesis

"Those are real tears pong so it's not just nothing is it fine if I ask what is wrong. I might be able to help pong." Said Adel

"No please you don't need to trouble yourself with my problems you've helped me enough sir" replied Elesis humbly

"You know it's not good to keep problems to yourself pong. Its better if you tell someone" said Adel

It wasn't long before Elesis decided to tell Adel everything, her relation with Elsword, and what happened to Elsword. Afterwards the two were silent until Adel spoke

"So that's what happened, I'm sorry pong…" said Adel

"It's fine..."replied Elesis

"Still I didn't think that Elsword would go down that easily pong" said Adel

Elesis clinches her fist as said "It's all my fault if I didn't pursue to become a knight and stayed by his side instead this wouldn't have happen he would still be alive!" exclaimed Elesis

"Don't blame yourself pong, you didn't know and there was little you could do to prevent it" said Adel

"Are you saying that I can't protect my own brother!?"Angrily shouted Elesis

"I'm not saying anything pong. I'm just saying that you need to accept what happened and move on" Replied Adel in a serious tone

"I'm not one to talk but I think you've been blaming yourself ever since. Do you think he would be happy to know that his sister is blaming herself for his death pong?"

Elesis fell silent as she realize that Adel was right

"Its fine to mourn for dead, but you must also accept they're death pong" said Adel

Elesis burst into tears

"I'm sorry…It's just that he's my only family left *sobs* now that he's gone I don't know what to do now…"

"Your loss is great but that's no reason to stop living you did say that you're a Velder knight pong. Then be a knight that protects the weak and their love ones so that they don't suffer the same loss you did." Said Adel

"If you can't forgive yourself then at least you can redeem yourself pong"

Adel's words made an impact on Elesis she immediately whipped the tears from her eye and got out of bed.

"Where are you going pong?" asked Adel

"I'm going continue my journey back Velder after all my favorite sword is still with my superior "said Elesis

Suddenly a loud roaring noise echoed across the room.

"What was that pong!" said Adel panicking

Adel looked at Elesis and saw that her face was bright red.

"What's the matter pong? Do you have fever?" asked Adel

Elesis slowly faced Adel and said "N-n-no that w-w-was my…"

Before Elesis could finish the loud noise was heard again but this time Adel was able to pin point the origin of the noise.

"umm Elesis? Was that your stomach pong?

In shame Elesis just nods her head

"Would you like something to eat pong?"

Once again Elesis nods her bright red head.

After eating Elesis expressed her gratitude for Adel's hostpitality and finally left to resume her journey back to Velder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:  
I've been in active for a very long time because of reasons I can't fully explain I hope you the viewers understand. And warning it's about to get a bit more graphic.**

Chapter 5 – Transition

With her new found determination she is now able to rest her thoughts and focus on her Journey, though she still has guilt deep inside. Elesis has now reached the outskirts of Velder while walking she grins and says 

"It's a new start now…I have to do my best" said Elesis

Then she unsheathes her sword and points it at the sky and says

"Don't worry brother…Your Big sister hasn't given up yet"

Suddenly a load explosion was heard coming from the city. Elesis quickly ran towards the Southern gate. Upon her arrival she noticed that the Velder soldier where gathering and are seem to be preparing for an attack. Elesis ran up to the knight leading the soldiers and said

"Knight! May I ask what is going on?"

The knight recognizes Elesis and salutes 

"Ma'am the west gate and Hope Bridge West are under siege!"

"Under siege by Demons?!" exclaimed Elesis

"We're not sure ma'am all we know is that they're trying to cut off our forces from the palace." said the knight

"I see…Where's Commander Vanessa?" said Elesis

"The Commander is currently evacuating the civilians near the west gate" answered the knight

Elesis immediately ran towards the west gate and there she saw Vanessa and her forces defending the residential area while evacuating the Civilians

"Ma'am the rearguard has been overrun!" reported the soldier

"Damn! Take the rest of the soldiers and try to link up with the rearguard if they're still alive! Just buy us enough time to evacuate these civilians!" Vanessa ordered

"Yes Ma'am!"

Elesis approached Vanessa

"Commander what is going on?!"

Vanessa then grabs Elesis's shoulder and said

"Your timing could have been better; we need all the help we can get!"

"Sure I'll help! But first I'd like to know. Who is attacking Velder?!" asked Elesis

"Demons" answered Vanessa

"Demons…How did they get through the city walls?!" said Elesis

"We don't know…they appeared out of no-where and started attacking everything they see" said Vanessa

"What about the Red knights are they fighting as well?"Asked Elesis

"As we speak they're holding Hope Bridge you better suit up and help them instead after all you're their leader" said Vanessa

"Ok but will you guys be alright?" asked Elesis

"Don't worry we can hold own NOW GO!" replied Vanessa

Elesis equipped her gear and rushed toward the Red Knight camp near Hope Bridge. Upon arriving the senior officer of the Red knights saw her and quickly approached her saying

"Miss Elesis we're glad you're here" said the senior officer as he salutes

"Let's save the welcomes for later how are you guys holding up" said Elesis

"We've secured half of the bridge but the demons are putting quite the fight!" replied the senior officer

"And the palace?" asked Elesis

"It was overrun by the enemy moments ago and we haven't heard of the Castle guards ever since" replied the senior officer

"Where is Captain Penensio?"

"He took the rest of the division and is holding Hope Bridge East" replied the senior officer

"I see do we have the numbers to press a counter attack" asked Elesis

"The enemy outnumber us 10 to 4 but we can manage ma'am" replied the knight captain

"Gather as many soldiers as you can without jeopardizing the defense" ordered Elesis

The senior officer quickly gathered as many soldiers as he can and reported back to Elesis Immediately.

"Ma'am the soldiers are armored and ready awaiting for your orders" reported the senior officer

"Good now go to Commander Vanessa, ask permission to use the artillery, and fire a barrage on the palace entrance" said Elesis

"But ma'am there maybe surviving civilian or soldiers held up inside the buildings by the castle walls" reasoned the senior officer

Elesis paused for a while in deep thought then finally said

"We'll push and save what we can… as soon as you see the flare commence the barrage at once!"

"Yes ma'am!" exclaimed the senior officer

Elesis stood in front of gathered soldiers and said

"Men as we all know these invaders are hell bent on taking over Velder. The senior officer told that the Castle has been over run. We don't know for sure if the Castle guards are either dead or are still fighting for dear life. Now our mission will be secure the bridge, rescue whoever's still alive in the buildings near the bridge, open a path to the palace, and try to link up with what's left of the Castle guard. Any questions? "

A soldier raised his hand and said

"Ma'am the enemy has setup fortifications on the other side of the bridge, a lot will die before we break those defenses…"

"We still have our archers' right?" asked Elesis

"Yes ma'am we have our bows but not that many arrow but if your thinking of raining fire we can still manage" said one of the Archers

"Good. As soon as the archers finish their run we strike!" yelled Elesis

"Yes Ma'am!" the Red knights yelled in unison.

The soldier quickly set up their formations near the bridge. As soon as the soldiers finish the preparation Elesis gave the archers the signal.

"Alright men let them have it" said the lead Archer

Hundred of flaming arrows lit up the sky above Velder it was like a second sun came up. As soon as the arrows hit their targets everything was in flames thick smoke covered the area every barricade was razed into the ground, the enemy forces were in complete chaos. It was the opportunity that Elesis and her men needed as soon as the smoke lightens up.

"Charge!" Shouted Elesis

Every formation quickly crossed the bridge and picked off every resistance they encounter. And in moments the Red knights have fully taken hold of the bridge. Elesis ordered some of the soldiers to look for survivors inside the building and set up defenses while some will follow her to retake the palace. One at a time Elesis and her men took out one outpost after another forcing the enemy to pile up at the palace entrance.

"Ma'am the Demons are giving one hell of the fight they're really hugging that gate!" said one of the soldiers

"And that's what I want them to do" said Elesis as she smirked

"Stand back soldier this is going to get messy. HHYYAAA! (Elesis used the Power Burster skill)"

The flame of Elesis's attack burned bright in the sky. The senior officer saw the flare and immediately ordered the barrage.

"Hold on to your helmet" said Elesis

First loud popping sounds were heard but then huge explosions landed on the enemy formation engulfing the castle gate in smoke and ashes. Elesis and her men quickly charged inside the castle walls. The entire enemy force was wiped out still they approached with caution. As they entered the castle doors Elesis immediately shouted

"Is there anyone out there! We are the red knights! We've come to help you!"

Suddenly loud footsteps where heard coming from the staircase.

"Get ready Men" said one of the Red knights

They were expecting more demons but instead it was the remaining Castle guard along with the king and his family.

"Your highness!" said Elesis and her men as they lowered their weapons

"We are forever in your dept brave ones" said the king

"You can thank us later your highness right now you need to get out of here" said Elesis

The king as well the injured castle guard were assisted out of the castle an on to the base camp outside the city. While defenses were being set up for an expected counter attack the soldier felt vibrations in the ground.

"Ma'am do you feel that?" said one of theRed knights

"Yes and its getting stronger" replied Elesis

Suddenly a large black tank like vehicle burst through the wall.

"What in blazes is that" said one of the Red knights

A harsh light was charging on top of the vehicle.

"What going on" said Elesis

Then a group of castle guard was rushing towards them shouting

"Get out of there!"

But the soldier was too distracted by the light. Suddenly the harsh light exploded in beams. In the nick of time Elesis along with several soldiers where pushed down by the Castle guard and they instead took the hits directly. As Elesis lifted her head she was shocked to see what happened, everything was in ruins and dead bodies where pilled between rocks. Elesis immediately got back on her feet.

"Those who survived regroup on me!" shouted Elesis

A few soldiers along with the surviving castle guards regrouped on Elesis's position

"Damn is this all that's left of us…"

Suddenly the trauma of Elswords death returned. Elesis was hyper ventilating.

"*no not now…*" said Elesis

"Ma'am! We need to get out of here before that thing fires again!" said one of the Red knights

Elesis was shaking

"*Death…I…can't save…protect…*"

Then one of the soldier punched Elesis on the shoulder.

"Ma'am your orders! We're all going to die if we don't do something"

Elesis got her calm collected.

"Retreat and stay close! "ordered Elesis

Quickly they ran outside of the castle and into the residential area. They ran until the tank lost sight of them

"I think we're safe for now…" said one of the Red knights

"What now ma'am?"

"Let's go back to camp we have a better chance of fighting there" said Elesis

They approached near the over head camp on the bridge only to be surprised on what they saw. The entire camp destroyed as well as the camp on the other side. Elesis order the soldiers to looks for survivors. After the long search through the rubble they only found one survivor and it wasn't even a soldier it was a little boy a part of the civilians that was supposed to be evacuated. The little boy was crying in shock of what happened. Elesis and the soldiers was able to calm her down, as soon as the little boy stopped crying they started asking her question regarding what happened. The girl said that a group of dark skinned fighters with pointy ears attack the camp along with a large armored man.

Just as Elesis was about to ask another question one of the dark skinned fighters approached them

"Well, well, I thought I ordered that big lump to crush everything in sight and I'm still seeing everything" said the dark skinned woman as she juggles her knife.

"It's a dark elf…but what is one doing here…"said one of the Red knights

"What do you mean soldier" asked Elesis

"We heard rumors that among the demons that attacked the neighboring villages there were dark elves seen" said one of the Red knights

"I have to do the cleaning huh" said the dark elf

"Were you the one responsible for this massacre!" yelled Elesis

"Hmm I wouldn't call it a massacre if what I'm killing are equivalent to insects dear" said the dark elf

"How dare you call my soldiers insects!" yelled Elesis in rage

"Oh but among these ants you're the only one who has value Red Haired Knight. Elesis if I'm not mistaken" said the dark elf

"So even the enemy has heard of me" said Elesis

"But of course! You did defeat the great Scar of Destruction" said the Dark elf

"That loaf is nothing but a push over" said Elesis

"Good to hear that…" suddenly rushes towards Elesis "My name is Chloe I'm going to be the one to kill the great Red Haired Knight!"

Elesis was caught off guard but before Chloe could stab Elesis a soldier was able to defend her with his sword.

"Ma'am take the child and the rest of the men and get out of here!" said one of the soldiers as they draw their swords.

Elesis was once again reminded of her trauma.

"NO! I refuse to leave you guys behind!" said Elesis in desperation

"Ma'am we can handle our own, for once let us fight to protect a fair lady such as yourself and besides how hard can one dark elf be! Right boys!"

"Yeah!"said the Red knights

"Aw.. that's touching…a true gentlemen. Don't worry as soon as I'm done with you guys she's next." Said Chloe

"The only thing you'll be doing next is dying by my blade elf!"said one of the Red knights

Still Elesis refused to leave until a soldier grabbed her hand and ran.

They ran until they reached Residential Area where they're hoping to link up with Vanessa's division but instead they found ruble and soldiers regrouping.

"Where is the rest of the force and commander Vanessa" asked Elesis

"She evacuated moments ago along with the king and the rest of the civilians. Ma'am keep your voice down the brute might hear us" replied the soldier

"Brute?" asked one of the Red knights

"I said keep it down." Said one of the soldiers

"This brute...its seems your afraid of it" said Elesis

"Indeed it annihilated the entire camp defending the gate" said the soldier

"Umm would that big brute be…this guy…"said one of the red knights

Everyone faced to the right and saw the Uno hound looking down at them .

Elesis immediately draws her sword and said

"Red knights prepare for battle!"

The Uno hound screams in rage.

"Soldiers bring the child ge…" before Elesis could finish the Uno hound punched her which caused to go crashing towards a building "akkk!"

"Commander Elesis! Why you!" said a Red knight as he strikes the Uno hound on its legs.

But the attack did nothing the Uno hound retaliated by stepping on the knight killing him.

Elesis was badly hurt but was still conscious.

"No…" said Elesis as she tries to recover

The other Red knights also went on the offensive. Mean while the Soldiers was still paralyzed in fear. Elesis was able to stand up then shouted

"What are you doing?! Take the child and get out of here!"

The soldiers got back to their senses and rush towards the exits. Meanwhile the Uno hound just finished the Red knights now redirected his attention to the crippled Elesis.

Elesis lifts her sword with one hand and points it at the Uno hound

"You…damned…Demon…"

The Uno hound charges at Elesis. Elesis prepares her blade then charges in.

"SWORD OF JUDGEMENT!"

The Uno hound was able to tank the damage from Elesis's attack and continues to rush in. Elesis was flustered be braces herself for and attack. But the Uno went past her she noticed that the Uno hound was not after her but was targeting the escaping child along with the soldiers.

"NO! LOOK OUT!" Elesis tries to run after the Uno hound but her injury prevented her from moving.

And before her very eyes the Uno hound crashes to the wall killing the child along with the soldiers

Elesis fell on her knees and her mind went blank. The trauma of Elsword's death fully returned. Tears went down Elesis's face as she stares at the Uno hound who is now rushing towards her .

"Just…kill me already…"

Suddenly a voice was heard inside Elesis's head

"Are you sure you want to die?"

Elesis was drew silent.

"Don't you want to take avenge you brother?"

Elesis began listening to the voice.

"Avenge your Men? The soldiers? The child?"

Elesis notice that something was glowing inside her pocket. She grabs it and sees that it was the Dark Elshard.

"Use my power and I will help you bring justice to the ones faulted against you"

"Your…power…" said Elesis

Elesis absorbed the dark Elshard power. As Elesis absorbs the power, the Uno hound goes for the strike. A there was a huge flash. Meanwhile the child miraculously survive the Uno hounds attack and sees the flash.4 slashes where heard and the last was a breaking sound. When the flash vanished the child saw Elesis standing with a frozen look on her eyes holding a broken sword and the Uno hound dead crashed on a destroyed building.

Elesis drops her broken sword and walks away not knowing that the child she thought dead survived.

The child loses consciousness and moments later was seen and recovered by scouting soldiers.


End file.
